


You're my Sunshine || deacury

by AnironSidh



Series: Deacury fics [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Freddie Mercury Lives, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More coming soon - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Shy John Deacon, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Song: You're My Best Friend (Queen), Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deaky wrote it for someone special, deaky's nervous, hmmm, just a bit tho, just a smidge, they're so godamn cute, tw panic attacks, wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Some drinking after Bohemian Rhapsody hits number one leads to far more than either Freddie or Deaky could have bargained for. It's just a harmless game of Spin the Bottle, right? What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Deacury fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579414
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't have been as simple as it was, really. No one saw it coming. 

The four of them had finally gotten out of that bloody lift, still drunk on the euphoria of their newfound success, and immediately opened up the first bottle in Freddie and Roger's hotel room (the first one they reached). One of them emptied it and set it down in the middle of the group. Roger laughed. 

"What's this about?" John asked, poking at the bottle. He was the most sober of the lot. Roger was wasted, laying with his head on Freddie's lap, who was just slightly less drunk than Roger. Brian was leaning his head against the wall with another empty bottle in his hands. (Note: fat bottomed girls started playing here 😂)

Freddie leaned forward, tapping the bottle with a cunning grin. "This, my dear sweet Deaky, is a game. Heard of Spin the Bottle?" John shook his head, Freddie's grin widening. "I'll explain it. One of us spins the bottle around and it'll land on someone. Pointing towards them, anyways."

"Then?"

"Then, darling," Freddie leaned across the bottle. "You kiss whoever it lands on. Shall we?"

Roger sat up so that they were sitting perfectly around the bottle. "I'm in. Here, Deaks, I'll go first if you're nervous," he said and spun the bottle. Freddie groaned when it pointed to him, leaning over with a sigh and a smile so Roger was able to press a slightly-off kiss to his cheek. 

Freddie got Brian, who then received a rather gallant (ruined by the laughter) kiss on the hand, and Brian's spin landed him with a messy kiss, surprisingly on the lips, from Roger. John gulped when it was his turn and stared at the bottle as if it could kill him. 

"Are you sure you want to?" Brian asked. John nodded, taking a deep breath, and smiled. 

It was quite the spin, lasting longer than any of the others had, almost a blur. John's breath quickened the slower the bottle got until it began to stop. 

Freddie, to Roger, to Brian, to Freddie, past Roger and Brian agonizingly slow… then stopped, pointing directly at Freddie.

"Oh," John eked out. "Alright. Uh…"

Roger grabbed the bottle out of the way and looked up, gesturing to Brian to do the same. "Here, a bit of privacy if you'd like. Makes my head feel better, anyways." Brian nodded in agreement, even closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. 

"A kiss on the cheek is alright, dear," Freddie murmured. "Would you be-"

"No," John interrupted him. "Properly, y'know. It's fine. I want to."

Freddie nodded, smiling warmly. "Alright, love." He scooted across the now-empty space in between them until he was sitting on his heels in front of John. He reached for the other man's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, keeping eye contact and laughing softly when Roger began to snore beside them. John managed to crack a smile. 

"I suppose this'll be the last round then," he whispered. Freddie smothered his laughter in his jacket, long hair falling into his face. John pushed it back behind his ears with an impossibly gentle hand. The sudden hitch in his bandmates breath went unnoticed. 

"S'pose so."

Freddie took a deep breath, suddenly unsure of why it felt as if butterflies had erupted in his stomach, and moved up onto his knees. This was just Deaky. They'd all have a laugh about it in the morning. One stupid kiss wouldn't change anything, so why was he so nervous now? 

John rested his shaking hands on Freddie's waist, smiling quite nervously. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Fred. Just a game, right?"

Freddie nodded, if just to dissipate some of the nervousness swimming in John's eyes. "Whatever you want it to be, darling," he murmured. 

"Alright."

It almost felt as if they were alone, even with Brian and Roger sleeping right there, as Freddie reached up to cup John's cheek in his hand. His other hand found it's spot on the bassists shoulder. One last wobbly smile, then John's eyes began to flutter closed. Freddie tightened his grip, took a breath to calm those damn butterflies and close his eyes, and leaned in as slowly as he was able. 

Oh, they both thought it was magic the very second their lips connected. It wasn't the neatest nor the smoothest of kisses, not anywhere close, but it still sent sparks throughout their bodies. Freddie tilted John's face to get a better angle. The groan could've come from either of them, bursting out quite suddenly. Any thoughts of pulling away, any thoughts of 'just a game', fled both of their minds as John used his grip on Freddie's waist to pull the singer closer. They toppled backwards rather clumsily onto the floor, Freddie ending up kneeling above John with his arms now on either side of the man's head. He was the first to pull away for a breath. 

John let out a quiet laugh and Freddie's heart skipped more than one beat. He balanced his weight onto one bent arm, managing to stay upright, and traced John's face with a look of wonder. He brushed some stray hair out of the other's face even as his own hair formed a curtain around them.

How on earth had neither of them ever noticed it before? Had they always been closer to each other than to the others? Freddie desperately wished he'd known, had seen the clues. 

He wished he'd known the exact second he began to fall in love with John Deacon. 

John raised a hand upwards to grasp the back of Freddie's neck. "Have you always been so beautiful?" he murmured, as if to himself. It didn't go unheard, whether he'd wanted it to or not. Freddie nearly choked on his own breath. 

"Oh, love," he whispered. "I… Oh."

He didn't need to respond. John smiled, somehow knowing the confusing well of emotions they both felt, and lovingly pulled Freddie back down at the same time he lifted his head up the tiniest amount to meet him the rest of the way. Freddie sighed into the kiss. This one was far calmer, as if they fully understood each other now. And they did, in a way. 

"Think maybe some sleep would be nice, yeah?" John suggested once they'd parted, his head making a 'clunk' sound as it hit the floor. 

Freddie chased him down, peppering a few feather-light kisses onto John's face with a soppy grin. "Sounds wonderful, lovie," he replied with a few more quick kisses. "As long as we're warm and cuddly. I've a lot to make up for, haven't I?"

John nodded with yet another laugh that sent Freddie's heart hammering. The two of them stood, tossed spare blankets over the still fast-asleep Brian and Roger, and climbed onto the nearest bed. Freddie gathered all the blankets around himself and laid down, holding his arms open. 

"Goodnight, Freddie."

"Night, darling," came the reply, ended with the happiest of sighs when John held Freddie to his chest and wrapped the blankets around the both of them. 

There would be more to talk about in the morning, especially once the other two woke up, but none of that really mattered just then. A simple game of Spin the bloody Bottle was all they had needed, in the end. 


	2. I Really Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings with it a new warmth and yet issues now visible by the light of day. Deaky can't help but be terrified. What if he's messed it all up?  
> Also, Roger and Brian find out. They totally ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't leave these boys alone. They needed a second part to sort out their feelings, y'know. Also, Rog and Bri needed to react.

Roger stretched, wincing at the shock of pain. It was what he got for sleeping against the bed, he supposed. Brian was still asleep, now laying on the floor. A blanket had been put over both of them at some point. John or Freddie, probably.

Speaking of which… where were they? Roger had fallen asleep almost right after he'd closed his eyes. The last thing he'd heard had been Freddie saying 'whatever you want it to be, darling'.

"Ow," Roger muttered upon standing up. God, his head felt ready to bloody explode. He stumbled backwards. His hand, which had landed on the bed, shot back up the second he felt someone there. 

_ Oh, shit _ . 

He'd never wanted a camera more in his  _ life. _ The spin the bottle kiss must've gone  _ very _ well. It was almost hard to tell where John ended and Freddie began. Freddie's face wasn't even visible, buried in John's chest and covered by his hair. John held him tight to his chest as if trying to protect him in his sleep. 

"Bri, wake up," he whispered, kneeling beside the guitarist and shaking his shoulder as hard as he dared. Brian glared at being woken up. Roger only pointed towards the bed, grinning rather like an idiot. 

"What are you bloody grinning abo-" Brian began, stopping short when he noticed. "When did  _ that _ happen?"

Roger shrugged, leaning back against the bed. "No clue. After the game ended, I suppose. Must've gone well."

Brian smiled softly. "I was starting to wonder how long it would take them. Pity we weren't awake to see it."

"Couldn't hear much," Roger agreed. "Before I fell asleep, at least. Just a bit, pretty sappy."

"Like?" Roger told him what he remembered hearing after he'd closed his eyes, at least what he could remember. "Bloody romantics, aren't they?"

Roger had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a noise of movement from the bed behind him. He swore softly, turning around slowly.

"Mornin, Deaks. Sleep well?"

-

John had woken up slowly, perfectly warm and content. He couldn't think of the last time he'd slept so soundly. The alcohol didn't help, of course, but he hadn't drank much. It took him a minute to register the warm mass in his arms. 

Oh. Freddie. 

The other man was tucked into his chest, snoring ever-so-lightly. John's heart felt like it was ready to burst. The previous night still seemed like a dream, like it was something wonderful he'd dreamed up. It had happened before, vivid dreams where he  _ finally _ told Freddie how he felt. Waking up from those lovely things had always been _ so _ disappointing. They always meant going into the studio and seeing Freddie, so  _ close _ , and being unable to do anything. 

He couldn't help but grin at the new knowledge that he _ could _ , now. Freddie knew how he felt… didn't he? John's stomach sunk at this new idea. 

Voices finally broke through his mind, first Brian saying, "Bloody romantics, aren't they?" John sat up, careful to avoid disturbing Freddie. 

"Mornin, Deaks," Roger greeted, looking almost nervous. "Sleep well?"

John caught the inflection in Roger's voice and noticed the flick of his eyes down to the man in his arms. Whatever Roger Taylor was, it was  _ not _ sneaky. 

He looked down at Freddie, still peacefully asleep, and smiled softly. "I suppose I did. How's your hangover?" he shot back with a grin, noticing the pained way Roger looked into the light. 

"Fuck off, mate," Roger muttered. Brian laughed. The three of them settled into their usual rhythm, bantering back and forth, though perhaps a little quieter than their usual. John, whether he noticed it or not, began threading his fingers absentmindedly through Freddie's quite messy hair. Roger didn't see it, busy complaining about his headache, but Brian did with a knowing sort of look. 

Freddie made a soft kind of noise, nuzzling into the pillow as he did so. John froze. He carefully lowered himself back down, stopping when he was just above Freddie. The singer squeezed his eyes tight for a moment, sighing sleepily, then opened them slowly. John, his nerves going haywire, forced a very hesitant smile. 

"Good morning, Fred," he murmured softly, that the two eavesdroppers couldn't hear him. 

He received a warm smile in return. "Morning, love," he greeted, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of John's hair behind his ear. His breath caught in his throat at the movement. 

"Morning," Roger piped up. John glared over at him, though not turning away from Freddie. Because he was looking away, he didn't notice Freddie reaching for him to pull him low enough to press a quick and sneaky kiss to his lips. Roger and Brian were completely forgotten for a moment until John reluctantly pulled away for some air. Freddie smiled up at him, looking almost dazed. 

"We'll… Rog, time for breakfast, yeah?" Brian suggested, grabbing Roger's arm and pulling him upward. "Come  _ on _ , Rog."

John sat up, nervously fixing his hair. He heard Freddie sit up behind him with a rustling of the bedsheets. He couldn't help but be nervous, really. He'd never forgive himself if he was the reason the band broke up, if it was all his fault, if-

"Darling, breathe," he distantly heard Freddie's voice say behind him. "You're alright, love, I'm here."

John hadn't even realized he was having another panic attack. "Ah… I-I…" He couldn't even  _ breathe _ , much less speak. He  _ could _ feel Freddie's arms wrap around him from behind, could feel the vibrations of a tune Freddie was humming. Slowly, bit by bit, he found himself taking bigger and bigger breaths. The choking feeling faded away, replaced with the warm body behind him and the soft voice. John pulled in a rattling breath and let himself go limp. Freddie readjusted himself to keep both of them upright, still quietly singing. The words finally broke through. 

_ "You're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you. Oh, you're my best friend." _

John let out a rather timid laugh. "Sorry, Freddie. I just… I don't want to ruin the band. What if… what if it doesn't… what if something happens?"

"I don't believe that," Freddie replied with a shrug. "I suppose I haven't been clear enough.  _ I really love you _ , hm? It's your song, after all."

It was, but John couldn't help but laugh. "Well, yeah, but… haven't you figured out who I wrote the bloody thing for?"

Freddie shook his head, appearing to concentrate. "No, not really. Why, dear?"

"Surprised you didn't notice," John replied, taking in a deep breath and reaching for Freddie's face to gently cup his cheek in his hand. "I wrote it about  _ you _ , Freddie. Closest I got to confessing, really. I've been too scared to mess things up."

Freddie smiled warmly. "How long have you been in love with me, then?"

John froze.  _ Fuck _ . 

"Not sure exactly," he managed to say. "Not long after we met, though. It just sorta  _ happened _ . I couldn't help it."

He held his breath for a moment, letting it out in a rush when Freddie laughed softly and leaned forward with an equally soft kiss. "Oh, darling. Well, I know now, don't I? I think we've got time before the other two get back, unless you have anything more to talk about?"

John shook his head, letting out a rather embarrassing  _ squeak _ when Freddie fell backwards onto the bed and pulled him down too. 

Yeah, things were alright now. They'd figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments! I may incorporate deacury into a future fic, so stay tuned for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick deacury oneshot just to see how it would go, possibly for future works, and damn, they're adorable. I didn't expect it to work out like this. I did also wrote this instead of badly-needed sleep and on my phone, so that'll explain a lot of the typos  
> Let me know what y'all think in the comments! Hearing from you guys always makes my day, even if it's just a word or two 😊


End file.
